


Tragedy

by Narnvaeron



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnvaeron/pseuds/Narnvaeron
Summary: Guy of Gisborne becomes an unexpected support during the hardest times.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader, Guy of Gisborne/You
Kudos: 3





	Tragedy

Starving night devoured the last rays of sunshine lingering on the Earth as it approached the humble village with the dark promise of the upcoming misery. You have had a bad feeling about this evening, you felt it deep in your bones, the anxiety crawling under your skin like the thousands of maggots, feeding on your temporary serenity. And yet, you were still surprised about the eventual finale, the storm after the silence being much more wild and untamed that you could imagine.

It was a pure tragedy.

The stars above led you through the gloomy paths near the Sherwood forest and you have never been more thankful that your horse knew the right way to follow. You were too scared to properly recognize where have you been; your hands shaking uncontrollably, your voice stuttering whenever you were trying to say something to your horse in a miserable attempt of soothing your nerves and pretending that you were not completely alone—in this forest, in this world. There was a painful lump in your throat but no tears stained your cheeks. It was rare to experience this kind of fear and somehow your mind, although drowning in the chaos of thoughts, ironically seemed to be wide awake.

You were not sure whether you would fall asleep tonight at all, not until you will reach your destination. Not until he will hold you safe in his arms.

The memory of Guy of Gisborne, your friend, was like a balm to your injured soul, no matter that the image of his face brought a wave of pain also. You wished that he could be there with you, that he could protect you, stand for you, shield you—that you did not have to face all of this alone. At that hour, he surely must have been sleeping, that is, if tonight the nightmares would allow him to, but you did not care about the etiquette. The rumors would follow anyway, whether you would come to visit him at home in the middle of the night or not. It was not like you did not notice the curious stares on the streets, after all, sent to your direction more and more often as you started to talk to the infamous deputy of Nottingham.

Tall branches swayed above your head with every blow of the wind, reminding you of a claws of some vicious, demonic creature. Leaves rustling and the hooves of your horse stomping on the dry ground slicing the nervous nature of the night, the melody of the dark causing the goosebumps to appear on your skin and to shadows to flow in the corners of your eyes. Although your fingers were tightly closed on the reins, you could not stop them from trembling.

For such a lovely day, it truly did have a fatal finale.

Locksley Manor appeared in your sight like a good omen. You could not spot any lights in the empty windows so you naturally assumed that you were right and Guy of Gisborne was resting already. You saw him today morning in the town, heading to the main gate with few guards by his side—and it seemed to happen a whole century ago.

Your horse followed the well-known and remembered path and soon you found yourself jumping off of its back, only to realize how stiff your legs have become. You were not travelling for long but you must have been tensed about the possibility of getting attacked in a meantime, something you did not even notice, still too lost in thoughts, repeating the events of the last hours again and again.

And again and again, as if you were looking for a moment you made a mistake, of where you should notice that your intuition was right all the way.

You headed to the door and knocked after barely a moment of hesitation.

The stars were as calm as always, whispering to you that whatever happened, they were still there to accompany you. And unreachable friends, far away, observing you since your first to your last breath.

You did not hear the footsteps approaching and you jolted like a startled animal when the door suddenly opened—and the dark silhouette of Guy appeared in the doorway. There was a dagger behind his belt, his hair messy and falling on his surprised face, the black shirt loose on his broad shoulders. He certainly was not expecting to see you, especially not at that late hour, and yet, before he even said anything, he grabbed the reins and gestured for you to come inside the manor, while he rushed to lead the horse to the stable.

Whether you looked particularly miserable or he was more clever than he seemed, Guy knew that you must have had a very important reason to be there and there would be a plenty of time for explanations once you would be hidden in his home. He could feel the anger rising in his heart, knowing that the reason for such an act could never be pleasant.

He saw it in your eyes.

“What happened?” he asked right after joining you in the main hall, where you sat by the table. “What, the bloody hell, are you doing here?”

His voice was husky, partly from suddenly being awoken, partly from the amount of emotions. You knew that he was upset, it was visible in his rushed pacing, but you were also aware that you were not the source of his rage.

When he finally stopped and rested his palms at the backrest of the chair, his glare was burning intense, as if he wanted to read the answers from your expression. Still, you could not face him, only now the tears threatening to leave your eyes.

When you did not say a word, he straightened his back and growled, pulling the chair with a little bit too much force to sit by the table at your right. Elbows on the knees, he leaned toward you, knowing better than to allow himself lose the composure.

“What happened?” he repeated, this time trying to sound more gentle. He did not want to startle you, not that he noticed how scared you already were. “Are you hurt?”

You shook your head slightly and then looked at him—and the overwhelming concern and adoration in his eyes caused the safe bubble you closed yourself in to break in an instant. There was so many emotions caged inside of you, that once they were freed, you almost drowned in them. All the sorrow, pain, shame and fury surfaced in the same moment, you realized that Guy cared about you.

That he loved you.

He embraced you in a way that you truly believed nothing could harm you anymore. Nobody could reach to you while you were hidden in his arms, shielded from all the vicious events of the past and the future. He rested his chin on the top of your head, not paying any attention to how your tears were wetting his shirt, completely focused on holding your trembling body close. You seemed so small, so harmless and you certainly did not deserve to experience this kind of pain. For the first time in his life, he realized that if he only could, he would gladly replace you tonight, just so he would take your suffering upon his shoulders. It was obvious for him, that he would handle it much better than you did.

The other part of him, however, wished that he could be with you then. That he would stand for you, fight if needed and never allow anyone to break your heart in such a cruel way. If he only was there, nothing would happen; you would be safe and sound, and maybe you would be sleeping peacefully upstairs, after eating a dinner with him and drinking a cup of ale. If he only knew, it would be much different.

If, if, if…

“I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore,” he whispered, his voice warm and soft, despite sounding hoarsely. “I promise.”


End file.
